Lost love
by Lizztap
Summary: Arizona has more bad luck when she is in an accident that once again changes the course of her life. Will love find its way back?
1. Chapter 1

Dr Bailey walked into the attendings lounge and looked over at the row of lockers. Not seeing what she wanted, she turned to Amelia and Maggie and asked "Have you seen Dr Robbins this morning?" They both shook their heads. She thanked them and walked out. She ran into Alex and asked him if he had seen the blonde doctor. Not getting the answer she wanted she kept on. She tried to call Arizona again without any luck. She was quite worried and not paying any attention to where she was going, she walked right into Dr Richard Webber.

"Whoa, Bailey slow down." He looked into his protégés eyes and asked "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

She looked around and said "Not here, Lets go to my office." When they arrived, Bailey made sure to shut the door. She was wringing her hands and Richard stopped her and said "Tell me what happened, start from the beginning."

"Sunday evening I received a call from Dr. Nelson at University hospital in Portland. They had a VIP patient who was a very high risk pregnancy. They asked if Dr. Robbins could travel there for a consult as the baby was showing signs of distress. Arizona agreed to drive there. You know... since she's not a big fan of planes. I told her to stay as long as she was needed and the hospital would reimburse her for any expenses." Bailey stopped to catch her breath and then started up again "I got a call this morning from Dr Nelson who had thanked me for sending Arizona. He said the VIP delivered late Monday night and Mom and baby were doing great. He was trying to contact Arizona and had not been able to get ahold of her. He said she left there early Tuesday morning."

She stopped and looked at Richard. He said "Today is Thursday."

Bailey said "I know and I have tried to call her and it goes straight to voicemail. No one has heard from her."

Richard said "Did you ask Karev?" Bailey nodded then said "Oh doesn't DeLuca live with her?" Richard replied "Not anymore. He moved out."

Bailey said "So what do we do?"

Richard said "Well, I'm going to go call the police chief and find out if we need to file a missing persons report. You talk to Grey, she may have talked to Callie. Arizona doesn't miss a chance to talk to Sofia."

Bailey said "That's a good idea." As she paged Meredith.

Several minutes later, Meredith knocked on Bailey's door "Did you need to see me chief?"

Bailey said "Come in Grey, have a seat. Meredith you haven't talked to Arizona have you?" She explained the whole situation to Meredith who looked really shocked.

Meredith replied "The last time I talked to Arizona was last week."

Bailey said "Are you still in touch with Callie? Arizona wouldn't miss her calls with Sofia."

Meredith said "I do still talk to Callie, but I haven't in a few weeks. Do you want me to call her?"

Bailey said "Well, Arizona won't like it, but I don't see what choice we have. Do you?"

Meredith said "No, you're right, we don't have a choice. Have you talked to April? Has she heard from her? Has anyone gone to her house?"

"No, I'll call Kepner, you call Torres." Miranda picked up her phone.

Meredith stopped her "What do I tell her?"

Bailey responded "The truth." Bailey talked to April who had not heard from her friend. April did say she had a key to Arizona's place, so she would stop by there on her way into work to see if there were any signs of the blonde.

Meredith had texted Callie to see if she was available for a phone call. There was a time difference from Seattle to New York and she didn't want call at a bad time.

Richard came back into the chiefs office. Bailey told them both what she learned from Kepner. Richard informed him that the chief of police would be by later but in the meantime he did put word out with both state police departments to keep an eye out for Arizona's car.

Meredith's phone began to ring. "It's Callie." As she answered. "Thank you Callie for calling me back"

Callie asked "What is it, you never call during the day?"

Meredith said "I'm sorry, I know it's early, um listen, when was the last time you spoke to Arizona?"

Callie said "It was Sunday night because Arizona said she was going to be out of town on a consult. Why? What's going on?"

Meredith replied "Arizona left Portland on Tuesday and no one has seen or heard from her since."

"What do you mean no one has heard from her? Did you try to call her? Have you been to her house?" Callie's voice was a little louder with each question.

Meredith replied "We've called her and it goes straight to voicemail. Kepner is going by her place on her way into work."

Callie asked quietly "Is uh, is she seeing anyone?"

Meredith told her friend "I don't think she is. But she doesn't talk to me about stuff like that. Can you get in touch with her parents?"

Callie replied "I do still have the contact info for her parents. Should I call them?"

Meredith asked Bailey "Should Callie call Arizona's parents?" Both Bailey and Richard nodded. This was unusual behavior for the blonde, she wouldn't disappear voluntarily, she would always answer her phone, regardless of the time or place. Hell she answered her phone in the middle of her testimony during her custody trial. Bailey nodded her head "Yes, I think so."


	2. Chapter 2

Bailey hung up her call and looked to the people in the conference room. "They found her. Her car went off the side of the road. I don't know what condition she is in but she is unconscious. The helicopter will be here in 30 minutes. Get a team together people, I want an open OR, she will need a MRI. Move people, MOVE." Everyone scattered.

Richard hung back, "Bailey? Did they say anything else?"

Bailey shook her head "She was out there for two days. Alone. That poor girl."

She took off towards the Pit to get a trauma gown. "Hunt, you're in charge. Grey and Shepherd be ready." She headed towards the elevator. They all waited and finally could see the helicopter in the distance. It landed and they all ran towards it. The gurney was taken off and they pushed it back towards the elevator. Someone from the flight crew provided them with BP, heart rate. It didn't matter. They were experts. They could see she had a head laceration high on her left forehead. Her hair was matted with dried blood. Her eyes were sunken with what appeared to be raccoon bruises. She didn't appear to have any broken bones but her abdomen was rigid, showing signs of internal bleeding. Her prosthetic was still on but twisted.

They rushed her straight for scans. It was confirmed that there was a brain bleed and internal bleeding. Amelia and Meredith would operate with Owen assisting. They were scrubbing in when Bailey came in "Grey, you got this?"

Meredith replied "I do. Hey, can you call Callie? Arizona's parents need to be informed."

Bailey agreed to make the call. She went to the gallery to supervise the surgery. It was packed. She yelled at the interns "Don't you people have something to do?" That cleared most of the room, leaving Alex, April, Maggie and Richard. She knew better than to ask any of them to leave.

She pulled out her phone and called Callie. It rang once before she picked it up. "Torres, they found her. Her car went off the side of the road. She arrived here about an hour ago. She was unconscious" she paused listening to Callie "Yeah, she has a brain bleed that Amelia is working on and some internal bleeding that Grey and Hunt are fixing." She paused again "I don't know...I'm not sure. Yes, please let them know. You know we will take care of her." she paused again, "Yeah it was in pretty bad shape, she won't need it for a while...We won't know until she wakes up. I will keep in touch. Okay, you too...and Torres... say a prayer."

After 4 hours Meredith and Owen had located and controlled the bleeding, her liver was lacerated and it took a while to repair it. Amelia had located the bleed and finally managed to get it under control. There was nothing to do now but wait. They wheeled her into ICU. They decided that a doctor would stay by her side at all times until she was awake. Alex wanted the first shift. He sat at her bedside and held his mentors hand. Her condition did not change overnight. They did another brain scan. There was no additional issues but she remained unconscious.

Three days later, nothing had changed. Arizona's parents had been there for two days. This was hard on the older couple. April had been keeping close watch on her friends parents. She hadn't been as close to Arizona lately and she felt bad about that.

Meredith had kept in touch with Callie updating her on any changes. There really hadn't been any changes but they still talked several times a day. Meredith expressed her concerns with Arizona not waking up. They both knew the longer she was unconscious that the chances of her waking up. Callie informed her friend that both her and Sofia were taking a flight first thing in the morning. Callie told Meredith that maybe hearing Sofia would wake Arizona. Meredith told her old friend that maybe hearing Callie would wake her. Callie was taken aback by that comment "What are you talking about Mer?"

Meredith replied "Callie are you that naive?"

Callie said "Meredith, I honestly don't have any idea what you are talking about."

Meredith "Callie, why do you think Arizona let you take Sofia even though she won custody?"

Callie said "Arizona said that Sofia deserved two happy Moms."

Meredith sighed "And do you think that Arizona was happy? Everyone she ever loved was on the other side of the country. She was here all alone. No, Callie she just wanted you and Sofia to be happy."

Callie was horrified. This had never occurred to her. She was so happy when Arizona showed up with plane tickets that she never questioned her motives. She took Arizona at her word, now she realized how stupid she was and now Arizona was seriously hurt and she had taken their daughter away from her.


	3. Chapter 3

Callie and Sofia arrived in Seattle and took a car service straight to the hospital. Callie texted Meredith to let them know they were on the way. She met them at the entrance.

"Hi Meredith, we're here to see my Momma. She was hurt. Have you seen her? Is she going to be okay? Will you take us to her?" Sofia was bombarding her with questions.

Meredith put her hands on Sofia's shoulders and bent down to be at eye level "Yes Sofia, I have seen your Momma. I was one of the doctors who fixed her. I can take you and your Mommy to see her, but sweetie, you should know that she is still sleeping, okay?" Sofia nodded in response.

Meredith turned to Callie "Her parents are with her. There really hasn't been any change in her condition." She guided them to the elevators and when they opened they started down the hallway. Sofia spotted her Grandpa Robbins as he was standing outside his daughters room. She took off running into the older mans arms. He picked her up and held her in a bear hug. Callie and Meredith hung back. The Colonel finally looked up and nodded in Callie's direction. She wasn't expecting a warm reception from the man but it still hurt. He said "Barbara is in there. I'll stay out here with Sofia and give you some time." Callie thanked him and she walked into the room with Meredith trailing behind.

Barbara looked up and seem surprised "Callie? What are you doing here?" She stood and walked over to her ex-daughter in law and pulled her into a hug. "Where is Sofia? Is she still in New York with your girlfriend?"

Callie was hurt by the comment but she shook it off, she replied "No Barbara, I brought her back, she's in the hall with the Colonel. She needs to be with her Momma right now. Arizona needs her." She turned to look at her ex wife laying in bed and her breath caught. She looked so frail. She was bruised and scratched up. Callie started to tear up. "Oh honey." As she stepped closer she placed her hand on the side of Arizona's head with her thumb caressing her cheek. She hadn't seen her ex wife since she left 4 and a half months ago. She had lost weight. She was always such a petit woman and the extra weight loss made her seem so vulnerable. After several minutes of studying the blonde, she turned, she didn't notice that Barbara had left the room. Callie said to Meredith "I hurt her so bad, what if I don't get the chance to make it up to her?"

Meredith replied "Arizona is strong, she is going to come through this."

Callie walked out of the room and approached her daughter and her grandparents. "Sofia, do you want to go see your Momma now?" Sofia nodded.

Callie continued "Remember what Meredith told you okay? She is sleeping and we need to be gentle with her." Callie nodded to Barbara who held Sofia's hand as they walked in. The little girl looked scared seeing her Momma in such a fragile state. She was used to seeing her Momma smiling and laughing.

Barbara could feel the hesitation in the little one. She told her "You are such a big girl. You are doing so good being strong for your Momma." Sofia nodded and said "Grandma, I missed her so much. I wish she would wake up."

Barbara said "Sweetie, she is resting her brain. It was hurt in the accident. But she can hear you. Why don't you talk to her?"

Callie pulled a chair up for Sofia to stand on. She climbed up and held Arizona's hand. "Hi Momma, it's me Sofia. I missed you." She looked at Meredith, "Are you sure she can hear me?"

Meredith nodded "She can."

Sofia sighed and asked her Mommy "Can you get me my backpack?" Callie nodded and reached down and picked it up and handed it to her daughter.

Sofia unzipped it and pulled out a stuffed turtle "Momma, Mr Turtle wants to stay with you until you wake up. Okay Momma? You gave him to me so I wouldn't be scared when I was in New York and now he is going to stay with you so you won't be scared."

She placed it under her Momma's arm and asked Callie "Can you lift me up so I can kiss her?" Callie agreed and Sofia whispered in her Momma's ear "Please wake up, I will never leave you again if you wake up." She kissed her Momma and asked to be put down. "Grandpa, can you take me to the cafeteria so I can get some pudding?" He agreed.

Meredith excused herself as well, she told Callie "Page me later." She patted her friend on the arm and said goodbye to Barbara leaving the two women alone in the room.

Barbara asked "Where are you staying?"

Callie replied "We came straight here from the airport. I guess I will get us a room at the Archfield."

Barbara scoffed "Nonsense, you will stay with us at Arizona's. Sofia has a room there, she will be more comfortable. We are in the guest room. You can sleep in Arizona's room."

Callie stuttered "I don't know...and what about DeLuca?"

Barbara said "Callie, he moved out months ago. Don't you two ever talk?"

Callie lowered her head "Only where Sofia was concerned."

Barbara mumbled "You two are the most stubborn and infuriating people."

Callie wasn't sure if she was supposed to respond to that. She was pretty sure she would be better off if she didn't respond. She asked Barbara "Do they know what happened?" Trying to change the subject.

Barbara responded "Well there were complaints of a wreckless driver on Tuesday morning and they think it ran her off the side of the road. She was lucky, she had some bottled water and a package of donuts. Meredith is worried about Arizona having PTSD episodes since it was so much like the plane crash. Except this time she was all alone."

Callie broke down hearing this. Arizona has already been through so much. She told the older woman "Barbara, I want you to know that I will help her when she wakes up. I am going to be here for her."


	4. Chapter 4

After being at the hospital for just a couple of hours, the time difference as well as the day of travel, not to mention the stress of the situation was beginning to show on Sofia. She was tired.

Barbara said to Callie "Maybe we should go on and leave for the night? They always have a doctor in here with her overnight so we could rest. I think tonight it's Richard's turn."

Callie thought for a moment and suggested that they go ahead and take Sofia and she would join them once Richard showed up. She didn't want Arizona to be alone. "Barbara are you sure about us staying there? I don't want to impose and you are under no obligation to..."

Barbara interrupted "Callie, stop. Arizona would want Sofia to be at home and not in a hotel."

Callie looked down and said "Sofia yes, um, me? Probably not."

Barbara studied her ex daughter in law "Callie, you are Sofia's Mother. You are family and family doesn't let family stay in a hotel. Okay? Now, we will take Sofia and and feed her and give her a bath and put her down for the night. We don't get much time with her and I for one need something to smile about." She hugged Callie and said "Don't be too long. I will save you some dinner. You need to take care of yourself okay?"

Callie smiled through tears as she hugged Barbara back "It's been a while since I've been 'mothered', thank you."

Callie stayed in the room and she held Arizona's hand. She talked about Sofia and about some of their adventures in New York. She was interrupted with a knock on the door. Richard walked in. He hesitated "Hi Callie, I don't want to interrupt."

"No, you're not interrupting. Come in. How are you?" She stood and hugged her old chief.

He returned the hug "I am good Callie, how are you?"

He placed his bag down and walked over to Arizona. He kissed her forehead and turned to pull up a chair and sat down. He asked "When did you get in? Did you bring Sofia?"

"Our flight landed at 1:00. Sofia is here but she was tired and the Robbins offered to take her home so she could eat and rest." She paused. "Richard, I want to thank you for being such a great friend to Arizona. I am glad that she had someone like you looking out for her. I owe you an apology. My lawyer and the whole custody trial...I was out of line."

He replied "It was a tough situation. No one was going to win."

Callie thanked him for being diplomatic. "You know, you should hate me, Arizona should hate me. When Arizona came to me with Sofia and plane tickets, I was so happy. I didn't realize that she gave up everything for me. I mean, I guess I did but it didn't click with me. I was selfish and I hurt her and I took time away from her and Sofia and I will never forgive myself if she doesn't wake up." She broke down.

Richard patted her shoulder in a fatherly manner and said "Don't be so hard on yourself. She knew what she was doing. We spent many nights discussing it."

Callie said "Trivia nights?"

Richard shook his head. "No, we stopped trivia night after the trial, she uh, didn't have any interest in meeting anyone and it kind of made her feel cheap. We uh, did go to dinner once or twice a week and we even took a cooking class together."

Callie's phone rang. She apologized to Richard as she stepped out of the room to answer. It was Barbara, she said that Sofia wanted to say goodnight to her Mommy. She said goodnight to her little girl and told Barbara she was leaving the hospital and would be there soon. She stepped back into the room and said goodbye to Richard. She kissed Arizona on the cheek and whispered "Goodnight my love."


	5. Chapter 5

Callie took a cab to Arizona's. She was very apprehensive about staying at her ex wife's place. The car pulled up and Callie paid and walked up to the door. She was getting ready to knock when a voice startled her. "It's open." The Colonel said. She had not noticed the man sitting in the dark smoking a cigar. She had never known the man to smoke. He must have the same habits as Arizona, she thought. She thanked him and started inside when he said "She was being a good man in a storm for you. She gave up her child. She deserves so much more. I just hope it's not too late." He nodded as if he was dismissing Callie. She turned and walked in without a word. What could she say? He was right.

Barbara was in the kitchen when Callie walked in. "Hey Callie, was there any change?"

Callie shook her head no. She ran her hand through her hair. She told Barbara "I have never felt so helpless."

Barbara put her hand on Callie's arm "We all do. Let me heat your plate."

Callie replied "Barbara you don't have to do this."

Barbara scoffed "Nonsense, you need to eat. Plus you will hurt my feelings if you don't eat my pot roast. Sofia loved it. She has grown so much, and oh so smart. She didn't last long, she was so tired."

Callie said "She didn't sleep on the plane like I had hoped. She was excited about seeing Arizona." Callie broke down in sobs.

Barbara held her and let her cry it out. When the tears subsided, Barbara handed Callie her plate and poured her a glass of wine. "Callie, I realize that you feel guilty about taking Sofia to New York, but Arizona let you."

Callie looked at her ex mother in law "It's not just that, I should have never started this whole thing. I shouldn't have moved, and I shouldn't have put Arizona in that position."

Barbara asked "Are you still with your girlfriend?"

Callie replied "I'm not really sure. She didn't understand why I had to come here, and I don't understand how she couldn't understand. Arizona is the mother of my child. We needed to be with her. I uh, am beginning to question any decision that I've made in the past two years. When I heard she was missing, all I could think of was that I couldn't live without her. But then I remembered that I already was and I couldn't remember why." She looked in the older woman's eyes and there was an understanding there.

Barbara told Callie "Eat up and then you can go take a relaxing bath. You need your sleep, Sofia's inner clock is still on east coast time and she will be up early."

Callie finished eating and cleaned up her mess. Daniel and Barbara were in the living room when Callie left the kitchen. Callie stood there awkwardly and Barbara said "Daniel put your suitcase in Arizona's room."

Callie replied "I'm not quite sure where to go?"

Barbara looked and said "Have you never been here?"

Callie shook her head no and said "I've never been in the house, I usually just texted when I picked up Sofia and she came out."

Barbara shook her head and began mumbling, "You two stubborn, bull headed women." She paused "Come on, follow me." She led her upstairs and pointed down the hall "There is the guest room, that's where Daniel and I are staying." She opened a door "here's the linen closet, and here is Sofia's room." She opened that door and they watched the little one sleep, Barbara closed the door and said "Here's Arizona's room, your room for now. Let me know if you need anything okay?" She patted Callie's arm and told her goodnight.

Callie walked in and shut the door. She could smell Arizona and it was like walking back into the past. She looked around this room was definitely all Arizona. The baby blue and gray bedding complimented the antiqued gray furniture. She walked into the bathroom room and turned on the water for a hot bath, she needed to wash this day off of her. She opened her suitcase and pulled out some clothes to sleep in and went to relax in the tub. When the water turned colder she wrapped a towel around her and dried her hair. She sat on the edge of the bed and applied lotion. She looked around the room and noticed a picture on her dresser. It was a picture of just the two of them. It was the same picture that used to be her computer background that Callie inadvertently showed a whole lecture hall when they were still young and the relationship was new. It confused her. She wasn't sure why Arizona would display this type of picture in her bedroom. She got dressed and pulled back the covers. As she was trying to get comfortable she couldn't get over the smell of Arizona. She pulled the other pillow into her arms and that's when she noticed a little leather bound book. She sat up and turned on the lights. She slowly opened the book and recognized instantly the hand writing of her ex wife.


	6. Chapter 6

Callie held the journal in her hands and just stared at it. She wanted to read it, but could she betray her ex wife that way? Maybe she held in her hands the secret to understanding her ex wife. She decided that she shouldn't read it. At least not now. She placed it in the night stand drawer and turned out the light and tried to sleep.

She tossed and turned. She couldn't sleep knowing that the book next to her existed. She turned on the light and pulled it out of the night stand. She decided she would only glance at it. Maybe read a page or two. She slowly opened it and noticed the date on the inside of the front cover was the day Arizona brought her the plane tickets.

Callie read what her ex wife had written

 **... My therapist insists that I need to 'process' my feelings by writing them down. I'm not very good at this. Here goes. I gave Callie tickets so she could take Sofia with her to New York. Everyone is going to want to know why. Especially after all I went through during the custody battle.**

 **I guess it all comes from when we broke up the first time because I didn't want kids. Callie changed my mind about that. I needed her. I changed for her. Then Africa...I had applied for the Carter Madison grant two years before I even came to Seattle, before I even met Callie. I was so surprised when I won. Everyone was so proud of me, well, almost everyone. Callie never said it. I knew she wasn't happy but I was hoping she would be. I was hoping we could make a difference together. She didn't want that. I couldn't force her to live through my obligation, I left her at the airport. Something I don't think she ever forgave me for. Even after I came back.**

 **Once again, I gave up my dream for her. I couldn't live without her, even after she slept with Mark, even knowing she was pregnant with Mark's baby. I had never been in love before. I didn't know how to exist without her. I lost her to Mark. When she finally decided to let me be a part of their lives I was so happy. But I almost lost them both. It was so upsetting to know that while I was fighting for Callie to have her dream, to keep her baby alive, Mark was telling me that I was nothing. That I had no say in what decisions were made regarding Callie and his baby. He didn't want them to save Sofia. That was a fight that nearly did me in. Bailey had to break it up. He kept saying that it didn't matter to save the baby, they only needed to worry about saving Callie. He would just sleep with her again and they could have another baby. I was devastated, but he was right. I was nothing. When she was born, she was so tiny and her heart wasn't working. I got it going. I did that, I saved her life. She was my girl.**

 **After the plane crash, I lost myself. Callie was concerned with Mark, and I understand that. She was also trying to fix Derek's hand. That was a lot of pressure for her. I didn't want to be another burden for her. I pushed her away. I know it was my fault. I had PTSD. I betrayed her by cheating. I failed my girls. But she forgave me. I don't know how or why, but I was so grateful. I couldn't lose my girls.**

 **We tried to have another baby. When I miscarried, I felt I let her down again. I tried not to let my depression show. I was in a very bad place. I was offered the opportunity for a fellowship. I thought that maybe this was a chance for me to feel good about myself again. I needed this. Callie needed another baby more. We couldn't even have a discussion about it. I did (and still do) want to have another baby but I needed something for myself first. I couldn't get Callie to understand that. I failed my girls again.**

 **When Callie started dating, it hurt. I was really having a hard time with it. I couldn't let it show. I needed Callie to be happy. If I couldn't make her happy I was hoping she could find someone who could. When she told everyone she found someone and she was happier than she had ever been, it nearly killed me. Someone else was loving her and doing it better than I ever could. She loved her so much that she was willing to move across the country for her. I couldn't get her to go to Africa for me so she obviously loves Penny more than she ever loved me. I was heartbroken that I lost Callie. I didn't want to lose Sofia too. The custody case was hard, I was alone. April was not talking to me. Alex didn't want to get in the middle of it. Richard and Andrew came forward for me. But Callie's lawyer said I wasn't part of the plan, Sofia was Mark's and Callie's daughter. It didn't matter that I legally adopted her. Once again, I was nothing. It didn't matter that I loved her from the day she was born. It didn't matter that I sat up nights with her. It didn't matter that I was there for first steps, first words, first tooth and all the everyday milestones that that every child has. I was nothing. Even though I won, I really lost. Callie was heartbroken once again and I was responsible for it. Sofia couldn't be happy if her Mommy wasn't happy. I had to give her up. I couldn't fail my girls again...**

Callie had to stop reading. She didn't know that Arizona felt this way. She certainly didn't know about the situation with Mark. It made sense now. The way Arizona acted. Callie couldn't believe that she let her lawyer say what she did. She never would have done that if she had known. She had wanted to apologize to Arizona that day at the courthouse. When they were sitting on the bench. She didn't get that opportunity. She put the journal back in the drawer. Callie felt like someone hit her with a brick. It was never a pleasant situation to be put in your place, but to actually see how your own actions and words affected others, especially someone you loved. Sh couldn't believe she had been that much in denial throughout their whole relationship. She knew she was selfish, everyone wanted their own way, but Callie didn't realize how much that Arizona had sacrificed for her. All she could think about was how she had always thrown Africa in Arizona's face, the same with the plane crash, the leg, the cheating. She gave her all the blame but never the credit. She tossed and turned for hours before exhaustion finally took over.

She woke the next morning with something tickling her face. She opened one eye and saw a mass of dark hair in her face. Sometime in the middle of the night Sofia had joined her. She felt instant regret when she saw her daughter. Not only had she hurt her ex wife, she hurt her daughter. She knew she had to make things right for the both of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Callie climbed out of bed slowly. She didn't want to wake Sofia. She went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. She looked around to see what Arizona had in the pantry and refrigerator to make for breakfast. She started to cut up some fruit when Barbara walked in. "Good morning Callie, how did you sleep?"

Callie said "About as well as can be expected I guess" She paused "Barbara, did Arizona ever tell you about the day Sofia was born?"

Barbara replied "She did, why?"

"Did she tell you anything about Mark?" Callie didn't know how to approach the subject without letting the older woman know that she had betrayed Arizona's trust by reading her journal.

"No, I don't think she mentioned him. She was in awe of that little girl in there. She really fell instantly in love. I never thought Arizona would want kids. I guess I should thank you for that." She patted her on the arm and poured them both a cup of coffee.

After breakfast, they all got ready and drove to the hospital in the rental car that Daniel had picked up when they arrived. Sofia had an arm full of books. "I'm going to read to Momma, maybe she will wake up?"

They walked into her room and it was empty. Callie walked to the nurses station and was informed that they had taken Arizona for scans. Callie asked her in laws if they would keep an eye on Sofia? They agreed. Callie wanted to find Bailey. She walked to the chief's office and knocked.

"Come in." Bailey said. She looked up and when she noticed who it was she asked "Torres? Everything okay with Arizona? I haven't been by there yet today."

Callie said "No. I mean nothing has changed. We haven't seen her yet this morning, she's having scans done."

Bailey said "She's in good hands, Amelia has been consulting with some of the best neurosurgeons across the country regarding her treatment."

Callie said "I know,she is being taken care of. Bailey? Do you remember the day Sofia was born?" Bailey nodded.

"Can you tell me about the fight that Mark had with Arizona?" Callie asked.

Bailey said "Well, they were arguing about your treatment. Arizona told Mark that they should do everything to save the baby because it was what you would have wanted and Mark said he didn't care about the baby, that they needed to fix you first and then if you still wanted a baby he would uh, sleep with you again and make one. He told Arizona she had no say in any of this because he was the father and she was nothing. I stepped in at that point and made him leave. I told him to walk it off. Arizona was quiet. I think she was in shock. She was injured in the accident too but everyone went to work on you, it was hours later when Alex finally cleaned her up, she probably had a concussion but no one actually examined her. He just stitched her up. I made her sit. I held her hand and she said that he was right. That she was nothing. I didn't have a chance to tell her any different because you started coding and we had to rush you back into surgery. She was the one who saved Sofia. Lucy couldn't get a heartbeat. But that little one, she came alive for her. Why do you want to know all this?"

Callie said "Why didn't Arizona tell me about it? I would have put him in his place."

Bailey laughed "That's exactly why she didn't. She knew it would cause tension. There was already tension between the two of them and I think she was afraid if you had to choose between the two of them that you would choose him."

Callie said "That's ridiculous, I would have chosen her."

"She didn't know that" Bailey replied shaking her head. Luckily her pager went off.

Callie walked back to Arizona's room and Barbara and Amelia were standing by the door talking. Callie looked in the room, the Colonel and Sofia were sitting next to Arizona and Sofia was reading. Callie smiled Sofia was so much like Arizona. She turned to Amelia and Barbara "What's the latest?"

Amelia said "I was just explaining to Barbara that her scans look really good. The swelling is down, but as you know, she has had several head injuries in the past and that may be the reason for the delay now."

Barbara asked "Do we know what the long term effects are going to be?"

Amelia said "Until she wakes up, we don't know if there are going to be any long term effects. I don't want to tell you all that could happen because that will just worry you unnecessarily. We will know when we know. Okay?"

Barbara hugged her "Thank you Amy, you have always been a good friend to Arizona."

Amelia left but told them to page her if they needed anything. She told them she was leaving early today and maybe she could take Sofia to play with Zola later. Callie thanked her and said "Sofia would love that."

They spent the morning listening to Sofia read to Arizona. She finally said "Does Momma not miss me? Is that why she won't wake up?"

Callie pulled the little one in her lap and said "Of course she missed you. More than anything. You are her favorite person. She just needs to rest. She will wake up and she will smile her magic smile when sees you. Okay?" Sofia nodded.

Daniel stood and offered to take Sofia for pudding. Sofia jumped up and held her Grandpa's hand.

Later in the day, Amelia came by to get Sofia. Callie told her in laws. "You two need a break too, why don't you go home and rest and I will stay. I will pick up Sofia on my way home and we can order take out or something."

Barbara said " Daniel and I will go to the store, Arizona doesn't have much food at her place. I will have dinner ready around 6 is that okay?"

Callie smiled " That would be perfect." Callie turned her attention to her ex wife. She studied her face trying to see if there was any indication that she would be waking soon.

Her cell phone beeped and she saw a text from Penny asking when she was coming home. Callie sighed. Seattle was home. She just didn't know how to tell that to Penny. She finally replied that their stay was indefinite. She needed to make sure Arizona was okay. Penny replied that Arizona was in a coma and someone could let her know if that changed, she told her girlfriend, that she could wait for news in New York just as easy as she could in Seattle. This angered Callie. She dialed her girlfriend's number and stepped into the hallway. "Penny, you don't understand. I can't leave Arizona while she is in this condition. She needs me and I won't abandon her. She is Sofia's mother."

Penny replied "Oh I know that, I have been reminded daily. Callie tell me one thing. Are you there because Sofia needs Arizona or because you do?"

Callie didn't answer. She honestly didn't know the answer. Finally Penny replied "Callie, why don't you make arrangements to have your stuff packed up and shipped back to Seattle. It's obvious that you would rather be there with Arizona than in New York with me." Callie started to protest. Penny interrupted her "Callie, don't. It's okay, I understand. You two have a connection. Something that you and I never had. No one is at fault here. It's better if you don't come back. Just send someone for your things." And she disconnected the call.

Callie stood in the hallway and looked at the familiar surroundings. This was home. She should start to make arrangements to get Sofia back in her old school, and talk to Bailey about getting her old job back. Gosh she had so much to do.

Meredith came up behind her and scared her, she was deep in thought. "I'm sorry Callie, I didn't mean to startle you. Tonight is my night with Arizona. Everything okay?"

Callie replied "Yes, everything is fine. I was about to go pick up Sofia. I'm sure the girls are having a good time together."

Meredith replied "Zola has missed Sofia, just like we all have missed you."

Callie said "I'm back, we're back. I think we are staying. I um, just broke it off with Penny. Or she just broke it off with me. I'm not sure. But we are staying. Arizona needs us here."

Meredith placed her hand on Callie's arm "I'm sorry, is there anything I can do? "

Callie replied "Just take care of our girl in there." Callie left to get Sofia. She needed to talk to Barbara about her decision to stay. She needed to find a place to live for the two of them.

Later that night. Meredith was in Arizona's room going over some paperwork from the board when she heard a sound coming from Arizona. She jumped up and went to the blonde. "Arizona?" She said as placed her hand on the blonde's cheek. Arizona opened her eyes and blinked. Meredith turned down the lights. Arizona tried to speak but couldn't with a dry throat. She poured Arizona a glass of water and held the straw to her mouth. Arizona took a long drink and said "Meredith, where's Cristina? What about Mark and Lexie and Derek?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Arizona opened her eyes and blinked. Meredith turned down the lights. Arizona tried to speak but couldn't with a dry throat. She poured Arizona a glass of water and held the straw to her mouth. Arizona took a long drink and said "Meredith, where's Cristina? What about Mark and Lexie and Derek.**

Meredith paged Amelia and said "Arizona? Do you know what happened?"

Arizona looked at Meredith and thought before she spoke "I thought I was waking up after the plane crash. But that's not right, is it?... um I was in my car, I didn't think anyone would find me."

Amelia rushed the room. "How are you feeling Arizona?" She performed a neuro exam. There was some hesitation on Arizona's part searching for the right words but there seemed to be minimal deficits, and those would get better in time.

Meredith said "Arizona, do you want me to call Callie for you?"

Arizona looked confused "Why would you call Callie?"

Meredith said "She's here, in Seattle."

Arizona said "I don't understand, why?"

Meredith replied "Arizona, she came to be here for you."

"Meredith, I think you are mistaken, Callie doesn't care about me." Arizona started to tear up. "I think I need to rest."

Meredith started to say something else when Amelia stopped her.

Amelia said "Arizona, you just rest. I am probably going to have an intern come and take you for some scans in a little while. Okay?" She placed a comforting hand on her patients shoulder before she guided Meredith out of the room.

Meredith said "Hey, what was that about?"

Amelia responded "She's been through a traumatic experience, not her first either. I'm surprised there aren't many deficits. Callie being here obviously upsets her. I remember when they divorced and how hard it was on Arizona. I don't want to upset her and cause a set back in her recovery."

Meredith replied "I understand that, but you know we aren't going to be able to keep Callie away. We are going to have to figure something out. Maybe you should go talk to the chief and I will stay with Arizona." Amelia agreed.

Meredith returned to Arizona's room "Hey, do you need anything?"

Arizona asked "Do you know where my leg is?"

Meredith said "I think it was taken down to David in the lab."

Arizona said "Okay, I don't like to be without it" she paused "Meredith? Is Sofia here too?"

Meredith nodded "She's been reading to you. I think Sofia and your Dad have eaten all the pudding in the cafeteria."

Arizona said "My parents are here?"

Meredith nodded. "Everyone was so worried when you went missing."

Arizona said "It was like in the woods, except I was all alone and I didn't have anyone waiting for me back home. I um, didn't think anyone would even notice I was gone. I thought it was over for me."

Meredith held her friends hand. "Arizona, you aren't alone. We are a family here. A very dysfunctional family but we are here for each other. Just like you were here for me after I was attacked."

Arizona shook her her head "That was before. Too much has happened. Everyone picked a side in the custody trial and if you remember, I didn't have too many people on my side." Meredith looked guilty "it's okay Meredith, I understand you are Callie's friend. You don't have to feel bad and you certainly don't have to stay here. I'll be okay by myself, go home to your kids. I'm sure they miss you."

Meredith said "Do you want me to call April or someone to stay with you?"

Arizona chuckled and said "No Meredith, April hasn't really talked to me this past year. I'm okay by myself. I'm used to it. You should go."

Meredith felt horrible, how did it come to this? How could she be so clueless about someone who she shared a tragedy with, owned a hospital with, someone she saw every day at work. She realized that she didn't know much about Arizona's current life. She had no idea that the blonde doctor was so alone.

Meredith left but she couldn't go home. She texted Callie to see if she was still up and when she responded that she was, she asked her friend to meet her at Joe's for drinks. She texted Amelia and let her know that Arizona wanted to be alone and hoped her sister would spend some time with the blonde. She knew that they had been friends at Hopkins and they became close again when Amelia was trying to save Dr Herman.

When Callie showed up at Joe's, Meredith had already had several drinks. Callie ordered a drink and asked Meredith "Who is with Arizona? I thought it was your turn."

Meredith said "It is, was. She woke up, she kicked me out."

Callie stood "What? She's awake and you didn't call me?" She went to leave when Meredith grabbed her arm and said "Don't Callie. She doesn't want you there either."

Meredith explained her conversation with Arizona to Callie. "I feel horrible, I had no idea that she was all alone."

Callie explained that she thought Richard was the only one that stood by Arizona after the custody trial. She told Meredith "It's my fault. I'm the one who made everyone pick a side. What do I do? I have to make it up to her. She doesn't deserve to be treated the way that I treated her."

Meredith said "Well, I think we need to just be there for her. When she is ready for us to be. Come on, we can share a cab."

When Callie returned to Arizona's place, she was expecting everyone to be asleep, but Barbara was in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea. "Callie, do you want some tea?"

Callie replied "No thanks, Barbara, uh listen, I uh, have something to tell you. Arizona woke up tonight." She explained to the older woman everything that Meredith had told her about Arizona and their conversation and Barbara hugged Callie and said "Don't worry sweetie, I will get you in there."


	9. Chapter 9

Meredith walked into Arizona's room. She asked her "How are you feeling?"

Arizona replied "I have a bit of a headache, and I'm afraid my incision feels a little hot. It's probably infected."

Meredith replied "Let me take a look." She raised Arizona's gown and removed the bandage "it is a little red. I'll start you on some antibiotics, good catch Dr Robbins." She smiled, trying to ease the tension "Arizona, do you need or want anything?"

Arizona replied "Can I see Sofia? It's been so long since I've actually seen her or held her."

Meredith said "Let me run some blood work to make sure this infection isn't something else and then I can have Callie bring her up. Is that okay?"

Arizona said "Meredith, I um, I'm not quite sure I'm ready to see Callie though."

Meredith nodded and said "I'll put a rush on the labs." As she left the room.

Arizona was not thrilled about seeing Callie but she needed to see her little one. She looked around the room and noticed a piece of paper on her night stand. She tried to reach it but she had limited mobility. She couldn't walk because she didn't have her leg and she couldn't stretch but didn't want to bust her stitches in her abdomen. She was frustrated. She didn't like being reliant on anyone. Luckily she didn't have to wait, Bailey walked in. "Robbins, how are you?"

Arizona sighed "Bailey, can you hand me th-that paper." Pointing at the paper she had been trying to reach. Bailey walked over and handed it to Arizona who immediately started crying. It was a picture drawn by Sofia. It was of the three of them and she wrote 'I love my family' across the top. Bailey comforted the blonde and said "You all did something right with that one. She is such a special girl."

Arizona asked "Have you seen her? Is she okay?"

Bailey replied "I have, she has grown a head taller and will talk your ear off." She smiled at her friend "Are you okay? You had us all worried."

Arizona nodded "Miranda, do you know why Callie is here?"

Bailey replied "Well, I think she was worried about you. She did call me earlier to set up a meeting for later today."

There was a knock on the door and in walked Arizona's parents. Both with their arms full. Barbara emptied her arms and hugged her daughter. They were both in tears. After several minutes Arizona asked "What sssmells so good?"

Barbara wiped her eyes "Oh, I made a couple of breakfast casseroles for all your friends. Chief Bailey, let me fix you a plate." While Barbara was fixing a plate for Bailey, the Colonel walked over to his daughter's bedside.

Arizona said "Colonel." As he reached down and kissed her cheek and held her hand. "Mom? Can I have some of that?" She laughed but it wasn't funny, she was hungry.

Meredith walked back into the room "Oh, sorry to intrude but I have your labs. Your white cell count is elevated but we started the antibiotics this morning so we will just have to watch it okay?"

Arizona nodded "Mom, fix a plate for..." she paused until it came to her "Meredith."

Meredith looked at Bailey who paged Amelia. Meredith went to Arizona's bedside and took a pen-light out and checked Arizona's eyes.

Barbara was making plates for Arizona and Meredith but Bailey placed her hand on top of Barbara's and shook her head no. Amelia walked in and Meredith said "there is some stuttering, slurring of speech and recall."

Arizona looked between the two "What's happening?"

Amelia said "I'm just going to do a neuro exam real quick and we can get some scans."

Arizona said "Well can I eat first? I am hungry."

Bailey shook her head "Not until the scans are completed. What if you need surgery?

Arizona pouted "Meredith, ttthis isn't fair, you know how hungry we were out there?"

The three doctors all looked at each other. Arizona was getting mad "Stop it. I know the plane crash didn't just happen, I wwwas making a point about how hungry I am. And I thought that you of all people would understand that Meredith. I haven't eaten in over a week and it smells soooo good."

The Colonel stepped in and said "I'll just take this to the lounge so it's not tempting you." As he picked up the food and carried it out.

Amelia said "We'll make this quick" as they wheeled her out of her room for the scans.

Arizona was in the machine when Meredith walked into the viewing booth carrying a plate for her and one for Amelia "Oh my. This is amazing, I feel bad. Did you save some for Arizona? She's going to want some if these scans are normal."

Meredith asked "Yes, I put her a portion in the fridge. Do you think they will be? Normal, I mean? She was stuttering and it took her a minute to remember my name."

Amelia said "I think this is just a part of her injuries. I took scans last night and they were clear. I think she's just going to need therapy."

After the scans they wheeled Arizona back to her room. Meredith went to get Arizona's plate. Her scans were good and didn't show any bleeding.

She handed Arizona her plate who stuffed a big bite into her mouth and asked for a glass of milk. She took another huge bite when there was a knock on the door. It opened and Sofia peeped her head in the door. Arizona dropped her plate and held open her arms for her little girl. Sofia ran into the room and stopped close to the bed. She said "I don't want to hurt you Momma."

Arizona said through tears "You won't baby." She looked at her Dad who picked up the little and gently placed her in her Momma's arms. She held her little girl for a long time while tears ran down both their cheeks. "I missed you so much Baby." Said Arizona as she wiped tears from her daughter's eyes.

Sofia said "I missed you too. Are you okay? I was so scared Momma."

Arizona said "I'm fffine baby, don't you worry about me." She kissed her daughter on the temple and looked at the doorway and saw her ex wife, her breath caught and she said "Calliope"


	10. Chapter 10

**Arizona said "I'm fffine baby, don't you worry about me." She kissed her daughter on the temple and looked at the doorway and saw her ex wife, her breath caught and she said "Calliope"**

The two women stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, when Callie stepped forward and handed Arizona a small bag. Sofia said "We brought you something Momma. Mommy said it was your favorite."

Arizona looked at her daughter who couldn't contain her excitement until Arizona opened the bag. It was a cronut which is a combination of a croissant and a donut with chocolate dripping all down the sides. "Oh Callie it's still warm." She took a huge bite and moaned.

She offered Sofia a bite and chocolate ran down the little girls chin. "Oh I like that. We need to get more of those, okay Mommy?" Arizona wiped her daughter's chin with a napkin.

Callie smiled and nodded at her daughter. She asked "Arizona, how are you feeling?"

Arizona replied "I'm gggood. Amelia and Meredith have fixed me right up."

Amelia and Meredith excused themselves from the room Meredith said "Callie? Text me later? We can see about getting Sofia and Zola together for some playtime?"

Sofia said "Thank you Aunt Meredith" she turned to Arizona "Momma, I read to you while you were sleeping."

Arizona said "I know, Aunt Miranda told me. Look at you and how mmmuch you've grown. Tell me all about... " she paused and finally finished "New York."

Sofia started talking and Arizona soaked up every word. She kissed her little girls hand and rubbed her hand up and down her daughter's back. She couldn't get enough of her. Phone calls and FaceTime were good but nothing could replace physical contact.

Barbara made eye contact with Callie and gestured to leave the room. She told Arizona that her and Callie were going to get a cup of coffee. When they were outside the room Callie looked at ex mother in law with concern.

Barbara said "Callie, She's stuttering and she forgot New York. Is that normal?"

Callie said "I noticed that too." She noticed Amelia standing at the nurses station and called her over. "Barbara has some questions. Do you think you could answer them for us?"

Amelia smirked, she knew Callie was concerned but was afraid that because she was the ex wife that she wasn't entitled to that information any longer. "Mrs Robbins, what can I do for you?"

Barbara said "Well, I noticed that she is stuttering and she forgot some words? Is that normal? Is it permanent?"

Amelia said "She has shown some deficits, but I think that they are temporary. I think therapy will help. To be honest I am more concerned with her infection."

Callie interrupted "She has an infection? Sofia shouldn't be in there with her."

Amelia said "Callie, it's okay. I think keeping Sofia from her is more harmful than the infection."

Callie looked away guiltily. Amelia said "No, Callie. Don't take that the wrong way. I only meant that she knows Sofia is here and she would throw a hissy fit if she didn't get to see her. She is on antibiotics and we are watching it. Okay?"

Callie said "Okay. Thanks Amelia." She turned to Barbara "I have a meeting with the chief. Can you keep an eye on Sofia for me?"

Barbara placed a hand on Callie's arm "Of course dear." She walked back into the room and Arizona asked "Where's your coffee?" She wasn't naive, she knew they were talking about her.

Barbara replied "Oh the line was too long. All these doctors having to get their caffeine fix."

Arizona told Sofia "Why don't you and the Colonel walk down to the nurses station and ask nurse Marsha if she can bring in a DVD player from peds and some movies for us to watch?" The Colonel and Sofia headed out to the nurses station. Arizona turned to her Mother "So, what did you have to talk to Callie about?"

Barbara scoffed "Arizona, I don't know what you are talking about."

Arizona just stared at her mother who was becoming uncomfortable under the scrutiny. Finally Arizona said "I'm glad she bbbrought Sofia, but I don't understand why she's here."

Barbara scolded her daughter "Now Arizona, you know she cares about you. Don't be that way."

Arizona replied "I'm not being any way Mom, she doesn't care about me anymore. That ended a long time ago. She has her Pppenny now."

Barbara said "Nonsense, she does care. You are just too pig headed to see it."

"No Mom, I'm not. She had her attorney say some pretty horrible stuff about me, not stuff you say about some you care about." Before anything else could be said, Sofia and the Colonel came back into the room. "Momma, we got Frozen and the Lion King."

Arizona replied "Yay, which are we watching first?" Sofia climbed up on the bed and the Colonel set up the movie and Arizona held her daughter in her arms as they watched the first movie. Arizona was asleep in less than an hour, Sofia soon followed.

Callie came back to the room and Barbara stepped out so they could talk. Barbara asked "How did your meeting with the chief go?"

Callie replied "It went really well. How are they?"

Barbara said "Sofia talked her ear off until they put the movie on. They've both been asleep for about 20 minutes. She uh, was wondering why you came. I told her it was because you care, but I'm afraid she didn't believe that."

Callie sighed "I have a lot to make up for."


	11. Chapter 11

Callie walked into Arizona's room. Arizona and Sofia were both still sleeping. The Colonel was reading a newspaper in the corner of the room. He nodded at Callie to acknowledge her presence. Callie sat in the chair next to the bed and turned to face her ex wife. She looked so peaceful. It had been such a long time she she had seen Arizona sleeping and she was holding Sofia. It gave Callie time to reflect. She was trying to remember exactly when she let everything go out of control.

She remembered how her stomach dropped when Penny told her she won the grant and was going to New York. She hoped and prayed that Penny wouldn't ask her to join her, but then she also remembered how disappointed she was when Penny didn't ask. Callie shook her head, she actually pushed her girlfriend to ask without thinking about Arizona or Sofia. Arizona was trying to be her friend, she tried to tell Callie that it was only a year and she could do long distance for a year. Even then Arizona was looking out for Callie.

She didn't realize it but she had been crying. She didn't even notice it until the Colonel handed her a box of tissues. Callie thanked him. He looked at his daughter and granddaughter sleeping and said to Callie "You need to fix this."

Callie nodded and said "I promise I won't ever stop." She watched as he left the room leaving just the three of them.

Arizona started to stir and her eyes popped open suddenly. She looked at the little girl in her arms and smiled. She looked up and was startled. "Oh. Um Callie what are you doing here? Where's my Mom and Dad?"

Callie said "Your Dad just walked out and I think your Mom is trading recipes with Nurse Marsha. Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

Arizona said "No, I'm okay. But Callie why are you here?"

Callie replied "I'm here because I want to be here for you."

Arizona sighed and said "Callie...you don't have to stay. I'm sure your girlfriend doesn't want you hanging around your ex wife."

"Arizona, there are some things I need to talk to you about. The first thing I guess is that I don't have a girlfriend. We broke up. Sofia and I are back for good. I just talked to Bailey this morning, she is letting me have my job back." Callie waited for a response and when she didn't receive one she continued "I called this morning and enrolled Sofia in her old school. She can start Monday. I uh, want to apologize. I should have never taken Sofia away from you. I was wrong to assume you wouldn't care if I took her and I was definitely wrong with everything surrounding the custody trial. I can only hope that one day you can forgive me." She had started crying again. Arizona was just staring at her. It was hard for Callie to read her ex wife. She continued "When they called and said you were missing, my heart dropped. My first thought was that I couldn't live without you in my life. But I realized that I was living without you and I didn't know why. Arizona, I have made so many mistakes and I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me. I want you to know that I am not going anywhere. I am going to make up for all I have done wrong."

Arizona was shocked. "Um Callie, I don't really know how I'm supposed to respond to that."

Callie said "You don't have to respond, at least not right now. I just needed you to tell you. I had to let you know. I hope that when you are better you will let me make it up to you. I should get going, I need to find a place. You will be getting out soon and I'm sure you don't want me staying at your place once you are home."

Callie stood and was preparing to leave when Arizona said "Wait. You are staying at my place?"

Callie nodded "it was your Mom's idea, I didn't want to, I knew you wouldn't like it. I told Barbara it was a bad idea." She was mumbling and started a Spanish rant when Arizona interrupted "Callie, It's fine. I mean at least Sofia is in comfortable surroundings."

Callie said "Do you want me to take Sofia? Or do you want to spend more time with her?"

Arizona said "She can stay. She'll be waking up any minute and I really want to spend some time with her."

Callie said "I'm so sorry Arizona." She patted her ex wife on the leg and "Arizona please call or text if you need anything."

Arizona was dumbfounded. She didn't know how to process any of what Callie had said to her. Her parents walked back in the room and Barbara asked "Where is Callie?"

Arizona replied "She just left. She was um, going to look for a place. Apparently she is staying in Seattle."

Barbara and Daniel exchanged a look and Arizona asked "What was that look for?"

Barbara scoffed at her daughter "What look? I don't know what you are talking about, we don't have a look."

Sofia started to stir. She yawned and stretched and sat up and said "I'm hungry."

Barbara told Arizona "We'll take her to get something to eat. We'll bring you back something too, okay?"

Before she knew it, she was alone. With nothing but her thoughts and she didn't want that. She grabbed her phone and shot off a text. Within minutes Meredith walked into her room "Arizona, did you need me? How are you feeling? Are you in pain? Any fever?"

"Meredith, I um. I paged you because, well, I didn't want to be alone." Arizona said quietly.

Meredith replied "Oh okay, well while I'm here, let me check your incision." She was trying to ease her way into a conversation with the blonde. "Do you want to tell me what happened? Maybe I can help?"

"Callie apologized. She's mmoving back to Seattle. Bailey gave her back her job. She uh, she broke up with Penny." Arizona said as she fiddled with her hands.

"And how do you feel about that?" Meredith cautiously asked.

Arizona looked up "I uh, I'm scared."

Meredith nodded "I understand. You and Callie had a difficult time for a while and you both did and said things that I am sure you both regret. But being scared is a good thing." Arizona looked at her like she had grown two heads. Meredith continued "That means you have something to lose. Look, I'm going to be honest with you. You both loved each other more than anything but neither one of you knew how to communicate worth a shit." She could see the look of shock on Arizona's face. "Don't look at me like that Cristina used to live with Callie and I heard all about your fighting. I also heard about your loud sex too."

Arizona turned bright red "We weren't that loud."

Meredith smiled and said "I know what it's like to have your heart ripped from your chest. I know that if I had that opportunity for a re-do. I would jump on it." She looked at her friend and she knew she had gotten through to her. "I think tomorrow we can go down and see about your leg to see if it needs any adjustments. Okay?"

Arizona smiled and said "Thank you Meredith. For everything."


	12. Chapter 12

Arizona woke feeling nauseous. She rang for a nurse as she couldn't leave her bed. She didn't have her leg or crutches. Thankfully the nurse got there in time and was able to help Arizona and prevented a mess as the blonde emptied her stomach. The nurse took her temperature and Arizona was running a fever. She paged Dr Grey and Dr Shepherd. Dr Shepherd got to the room first "Arizona? What's going on? The nurse said you vomited. Are you nauseous? You're not allergic to the antibiotics are you?"

Arizona said "I don't think so. I'm not sure what's happening. I just feel really sick all of a sudden." She reached for her water. She hated getting sick.

Meredith walked in "What's going on?"

Amelia explained to her sister what had happened and they were quietly discussing whether a CT was needed. Arizona interrupted them "I don't need a CT. Between the two of you, I'm going to glow in the dark as it is."

The door opened and in walked Callie "What's going on?"

Meredith said "She's vomiting and a running a fever and arguing about not needing a CT" she was hoping that Callie would have some sort of influence on her ex wife. It was true that Doctors made the worse patients.

Callie rushed to her bedside and placed her hand on Arizona's forehead "Does anything hurt?" She tuned to Amelia "Did you do a neuro exam?"She turned back to Arizona "I think more scans are needed."

Arizona said "No. Just get me some anti-nausea meds. We will start there." Callie started to protest and Arizona raised her hand "I'm fine, I was feeling queasy but I'm not now. I'm fine."

Callie said "Arizona you are not fine. You are running a fever."

Arizona replied "That's not new information. I was yesterday too. I am on antibiotics."

Meredith came forward "Okay. We will try it your way, for now. But if you get sick again. We are running scans."

Arizona asked "Are we still going to be able to check out my leg today?"

Meredith answered "I don't think so, not while you're running a fever."

Arizona started to tear up "Can I at least take a shower?"

Meredith again began to shake her head no. Arizona was not happy. "I am so tired of this being in this bed." She started crying. Callie shooed Amelia and Meredith from the room "Arizona, I can see if the nurses can give you a sponge bath. How does that sound?"

Arizona replied "Lousy. It sounds lousy. I am ready to get moving and I can't because I don't have my leg. I can't leave the room because I have a fever and if that doesn't go away they aren't going to let Sofia visit me."

Callie said "Okay, I know you are frustrated but you can always talk to Sofia on the phone." Which was apparently the wrong thing to say.

Arizona shot daggers to her ex "NO! That is not going to happen. I had months of nothing but phone calls and I AM NOT GOING BACK TO THAT. I can't be away from her again. Please?" She started crying "You should leave." An she turned over with her back to Callie.

Callie could have kicked herself. She couldn't believe she said that to her ex. She knew how hard it was on the blonde to be away from her daughter. She had to fix this. The problem was she didn't know how.

Callie called Barbara to let her know what was going on. Barbara said that her and Daniel would stay with Sofia at home, maybe take her to a movie or something to keep the little one occupied. She asked Callie to keep her informed of any changes.

Callie went to find Meredith. She had an idea but needed to get approval first. She found Meredith at the surgical board talking to Richard. She told them both how she screwed up and upset Arizona. She told Meredith her idea and was surprised when Meredith agreed. She started to walk away when Richard stopped her "Callie...she's in a fragile state, you know with the accident and then you showing up unexpectedly. Take it slow, please?"

Callie replied "Thank you Richard, I appreciate you looking out for her. I want you to know that I don't have any intention of hurting her again. You have my word on that."

Callie made it to the lab and explained to the technician what she wanted. She got everything she needed and headed back to Arizona's room. She knocked on the door and walked in. Arizona still had her back to the door "Arizona? Are you awake?"

Arizona replied without moving "Go away Callie."

"Arizona, will you turn around please?" Callie asked the blonde.

Arizona snapped "Callie. I just want to be alone okay?" As she sat up and turned around.

Callie was standing there holding Arizona's leg. "I know you want to be mobile but you can't go to the lab while you are running a fever, so I brought the lab to you."


	13. Chapter 13

"Callie, what did you do?" Arizona said looking at her ex wife.

Callie said "Arizona, I know how frustrated you are. I know how much being in the hospital, being confined to a bed brings up old memories, bad memories. I want to make it easier on you. I put my foot in my mouth earlier and I'm sorry for that."

Arizona said "No, I'm sssorry. I shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on you."

Callie walked closer to the bed. She laid the leg across Arizona's lap. "It's the same socket so you shouldn't have any issues. The other one was pretty bent up."

Arizona said "Yeah, it was caught under the dashboard. I uh, tried to take it off because I was stuck...but um I couldn't do it. My thigh kept cramping. I couldn't reach mmmy phone. It had fallen in the floorboard. I could hear it ringing until the battery died. I did have some water and a package of donuts in the console. It could have been worse." She shrugged and looked at Callie who had tears in her eyes.

Callie said "I'm sorry you had to go through this." She stepped forward "Do you need help putting it on?"

Arizona replied "I might." She grabbed the silicone sleeve and put it on her limb. She couldn't quite lift the prosthetic. Callie stepped in to help. Once the leg was in place, Callie said "Okay, now you can't just get up and walk. You are weak and you've had surgery. I'm going to get you a walker until you are stronger okay?"

Arizona nodded and Callie left the room to get a walker. When she returned, she lowered the bed to the lowest setting. She placed the walker by the bed and said "Give me your hands." Arizona placed her hands in Callie's and they made eye contact. Callie asked "Are you ready?" Arizona nodded and she slowly stood. She was a little shaky. Callie said "Okay we are going to take this slow." Arizona took one small step at a time. She walked the length of the room and Callie turned her around and she walked back. She did this twice and Callie noticed that Arizona had sweat running down the side of her face. She guided Arizona to a chair and sat her down. She went into the restroom and returned with a wet washcloth. She proceeded to wash the blonde's face. She told Arizona how proud she was of her and that she had accomplished quite a bit.

Meredith walked in to check on her patient. "How are you feeling? I noticed that your fever has dropped. Have you experienced any more nausea?"

Arizona said "No, I feel fine. Since my fever has dropped can I please take a shower? We can cover my incisions."

Meredith said "I don't see why not. I'll go tell the nurse."

"Meredith wait" Arizona stopped her from leaving "I would really prefer that the nurses that I have to work with not see me naked? Maybe my Mom could help?"

Callie said "Um, well your Mom and Dad took Sofia to the movies and may not be coming today because of your fever."

Arizona groaned in frustration. Meredith looked to Callie who looked like she was standing in front of a moving train with her eyes as big as saucers and finally Meredith said "You know what? Arizona I will give you a shower. Is that okay?"

Arizona nodded and said "Thank you."

Meredith said "I will be right back, I'll go get the stuff."

Callie stood there awkwardly "Um, I guess I'll head out for a while? I will be back to check on you in a little while." Before Arizona could respond Callie was out the door.

Arizona didn't know what had just happened. She could tell that something was bothering Callie but didn't know what.

Callie ran into Meredith in the hallway "Callie what happened back there?"

Callie said "I was afraid you were going to ask me to help her and to be honest I don't think I have the self control to do that."

Meredith laughed "Oh Callie don't be silly." She laughed again "Aren't you worried about my self control?" As she walked away.

Callie yelled after her "Well I am now."

Meredith walked into the room and said "Okay Arizona, I'm going to cover your incisions and then we will move you into the shower."

"I want to thank you for this Meredith. I was really scared that Callie was going to volunteer." Arizona said sheepishly.

Meredith looked into Arizona's eyes and said "Why would you be scared?"

Arizona teared up "Well, the last time Callie saw me naked, she left me the next day."

Meredith held Arizona's hand and said "Arizona, I'm sorry that happened but I don't think that you being naked was the reason. Now let's get you cleaned up okay?"

After they were finished Arizona was sitting in her bed braiding her hair when Richard came in bringing dinner "Hey, we missed our dinner date. So I thought I would bring dinner to you. Are you up for it?"

Arizona replied "That depends, did you get our usual heartburn burger and onion rings?"

Richard smiled and held up a bag and a drink holder "Complete with chocolate shakes."

Arizona smiled "Oh Richard, you have made my day. That smells wonderful."

Meanwhile Meredith ran into Callie in the hallway "Hey, lets go to Joe's for drinks." She didn't really give Callie a chance to say no, she just looped her arm around Callie's and started walking. When they were sitting in a booth working on their second drink when Callie asked "How was the shower?"

Meredith studied her friend "Its funny that you were scared that I would ask you to help and Arizona was scared of the same thing."

"Arizona didn't want me to help?" Callie asked almost pouting. "Did she say why?"

Meredith said "You don't want to hear it Callie."

Callie "Meredith, I do want to hear it. I want to repair our relationship. I can't do that if I don't have all the information. Please?"

"Okay, but I want an explanation. She said that the last time you saw her naked, you left her the next day. What did she mean by that?" Meredith asked.

Callie became pale "Oh God."

Meredith studied her friend "Tell me Callie and maybe I can help."

Callie asked "Do you remember when Arizona and I were in therapy and we had to do the 30 day trial separation?"

Meredith said she remembered.

Callie looked at her hands and said " The night before it ended, I talked Arizona into breaking the no sex rule."

Meredith studied her friend and said "But the next day you walked out?"

Callie looked embarrassed "I didn't realize at the time that I was going to do that. God I am a horrible person. Meredith how do I fix this?"

Meredith said "Well, obviously she is gun shy. With good reason though. You need to tread lightly around this. You need to gain her trust again."

Callie sat there wondering how she could make that happen.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Barbara and Daniel were in the kitchen at Arizona's place when Callie walked in having just woke up. Sofia was still asleep. "Good morning, I received a text from Meredith, she said that as soon as Arizona is fever free for 24 hours they were going to discharge her. That should be tonight."

Barbara replied "That is fantastic news Callie, the Colonel and I were just discussing our plans."

Callie looked at her confused "Your plans?"

Barbara replied "Well, there is a reunion in Germany from when we were stationed there and it's been planned for months but I was just telling Daniel that he should go on and go and I will stay here with Arizona."

Callie said "Barbara, you know Arizona would not be happy that you cancelled plans on her behalf. I uh, I could stay and help her, if she wants. I was just planning on taking my stuff over to Meredith's until I can find a place."

Barbara hugged her and said "Oh Callie, thank you. I will tell Arizona today."

"Um Barbara, I think you should ask her first, she probably doesn't want me taking care of her."

Barbara replied "Nonsense."

Meanwhile at the hospital Bailey walked into Arizona's room. The blonde was up and walking around the room. "What are you doing?" Bailey demanded.

Arizona replied "I am preparing to go home. I need to be mobile. Meredith said if I was fever free for 24 hours, I could go home. I need to be able to move around."

Bailey said "No you don't need to move around. You need to rest. Your family will help you move around when you are home and stronger."

"Not happening Chief. My parents think I have forgotten about their reunion in Germany. My Mom has talked about nothing else for months. I am not making them miss it to take care of me. I can get up and walk around. I can change my own dressings. I don't need them there." Arizona said smugly.

Bailey said "Robbins, do you think we are going to let you leave this hospital without anyone to take care of you?"

Arizona went on the defensive "Miranda, that is not fair. You can't keep me here."

Bailey grunted "I can do whatever I want. I'm the chief. Now I understand that you don't want to interfere in your parents plans but you are not going home without a caregiver."

Meredith walked in and said "Hey, what is going on? I could hear you two out in the hallway."

Arizona slumped in the chair and said "The chief has decided to remind me that I am all alone in this world."

Bailey said "Arizona Robbins I did no such thing."

Meredith stepped in between the two "Okay what is going on? Bailey, you go first."

Bailey said "I simply informed Dr Robbins that she wasn't being discharged if she had no one at home to help her."

Meredith said "Arizona, your parents are still in town though right?"

Arizona replied "They have been planning a trip to Germany to meet up with old friends for months and I will not be responsible for them missing it. Meredith, I can take care of myself. Please don't make me stay here." She started to tear up.

Meredith glared at Bailey for upsetting her patient and said "We will figure something out, don't you worry. Now let me check your incision."

A few minutes later Sofia and her Grandparents came into the room. Bailey had exited moments before but Meredith was still in the room with the blonde.

"Hi Momma. Is your fever all better now?" Sofia said as she climbed up the bed to kiss her Momma.

Arizona squeezed her little one and said "It is and your amazing Aunt Meredith is letting me go home."

Sofia jumped down and hugged Meredith and thanked her for taking care of her Momma.

Meredith laughed and said "Arizona you are playing dirty." She squeezed the blondes arm and said "I will be back after my rounds. We will figure something out." She said goodbye to Arizona's parents and Sofia as she left the room.

Barbara asked "What was that about?"

Arizona said "Well I know you have your trip planned and there is no way I am letting you miss out on that and they have reservations about releasing me when I have no one at home to take care of me."

"Nonsense." Barbara said "You have Callie"

Arizona's eyes got really big as she shook her head "I don't understand"

Barbara said "Dad and I were talking this morning about him going on the trip without me and Callie simply said that you wouldn't allow that. She volunteered to stay with you." Arizona just stared at her Mother. Why would Callie volunteer to take care of her when she was such a horrible patient last time?

Barbara could see the uncertainty on her daughter's face. "Arizona, this is a win win situation. You get to be with Sofia all the time."

Arizona gave her Mother a side glance "That's just a win. What's the other win?"

Barbara shook her head "Silly girl. You get to be with Callie."


	15. Chapter 15

Arizona was alone in her room with her thoughts, her parents had taken Sofia for lunch. Her mind was racing so much that she didn't notice Meredith entering the room.

"Hey Arizona, are you okay?" Meredith asked with concern in her voice.

Arizona jumped because she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she was no longer alone. "I'm sorry Meredith, I was just thinking."

"Care to share?" Meredith asked her friend. "We will figure this out even if you have to come home with me." She was still under the impression that Arizona was worried about not being discharged.

"Oh well, thanks but my Mom said Callie wants to stay at my place and help." Arizona said anxiously. "Meredith, has she talked to you?"

Meredith sighed "She has. But for the sake of both of you, I really think you need to talk to each other. I will tell you that she's changed since you two were together. Just like I know you have changed too. I know I haven't shown it and it's my own shortcoming, but I do want to be your friend. You and Cristina and I share something. As horrible as it was, no one else knows but us. But even if we didn't share that. I would still want to be your friend. I am going to be there for you. The same for Callie. I know you are scared to start over and I will be there each step of the way. Of course, I am assuming you want to be with Callie." She studied her friend. "I know you still love her, but do you want to be with her?"

Arizona hesitated "More than anything Meredith. I am so scared though. Sofia is old enough now that if we try this and it doesn't work, it will hurt her."

Meredith nodded "You're right. That's why you two need to communicate." She leaned in and hugged the blonde. "It will work out. It's not going to be easy and there are going to be days when you wonder if it's worth it. Just remember that it is."

There was a knock on the door and Callie walked in. "Hey Arizona, Meredith am I interrupting?"

Meredith replied "Not at all. I'm just going to get the discharge paperwork." She winked at Arizona and mouthed "talk to her"

Arizona said "Hi Callie. Um Mom said you volunteered to stay with me so they wouldn't miss their trip. Thank you for that."

Callie said "Well that was one reason. The real reason is because I am selfish." As she went to start packing up some of the stuff that had accumulated.

Arizona looked at her in confusion "Wait...what?"

"It's true. I get to take care of you. We get to spend time together as a family. So it's totally me being selfish. I talked to Bailey she is willing to delay my return until you are up and able." Before Arizona could respond, Barbara, Daniel and Sofia returned from lunch. "Mommy, did you know that Aunt Mer is letting Momma come home with us today?"

Callie tweaked her daughter's nose and said "I did know that."

Daniel retrieved a cart and stated loading up all the flowers and plants so much so they all wouldn't fit. Arizona suggested they find some patients who haven't had a lot of visitors and share. Callie smiled at Arizona, she was always thinking of others. She took Sofia with her in search of patients who needed a little bit of cheer. They handed out over half of the flowers that the popular surgeon had and still had enough that the cart was still full. Sofia returned with huge smile "Momma, that was fun. So many people are happy now."

Arizona looked at Callie, so proud of the little girl. Callie said "I think we should do that more often."

Meredith returned with paperwork and a wheelchair. They all loaded up and headed out. There were people on both sides of the hallway lined up to say goodbye to Arizona. She really was well liked by everyone. Amelia stopped them and reminded them both what to look for in complications and to make sure they set up the therapy. They thanked her and promised to have her over for dinner. Richard hugged Arizona and Arizona made him promise to visit. Bailey told her to take her time that a full recovery was the most important thing. They finally made it to the car and by the time they reached home Arizona could barely keep her eyes open. As good as she looked and felt, she still had a long way to go. Barbara and Callie helped her into her bedroom and sat her on the bed. Callie said "I'll step out while you help her get changed."

Callie went to the kitchen to start a list. Barbara and Daniel were leaving in the morning and the next day Sofia would be starting back at school. She had a lot to do. Barbara joins her a moment later. "Thank you for offering to stay and care for Arizona so we can keep our plans. What are you doing?"

Callie looked up and responded "I am trying to organize all I need to get finished before you two leave. I need to go to the grocery. Sofia starts school on Monday, I'll need to get her supplies for that. I need to find a storage unit because all my stuff from New York will be here this week. I need to do some laundry..."

She was cut off by Barbara. "Callie, Daniel and I will help with this as much as possible. I will stay here with Arizona. Daniel will take you and Sofia to the grocery and to get her stuff for school. I have already made several meals that are in the freezer. We won't leave you in a bind. Meredith and April have both said they will help with picking up Sofia from school if you need it." She patted her on the arm "This is going to work out. You don't need to stress. Okay?"

Callie nodded and sighed "I just want this to go well. I want everything planned so nothing can go wrong."

Barbara smiled "You know that all the planning in the world doesn't help when unexpected things happen. Just take this day by day and at the end of the day no matter what happens forget about it because tomorrow is a new day. Do you understand?"

"Are you telling me to forget about the past?" Callie questioned.

Barbara nodded "Exactly."


	16. Chapter 16

Arizona woke from her nap to a quiet house. She slowly made her way down the hallway until she came to the kitchen. Seeing her mother drinking a glass of tea she asked "Where is everyone?"

Barbara responded "Getting groceries and school supplies. Do you want some tea?"

Arizona nodded " Yes please." She hesitated "When is your flight?"

Barbara replied "It's tomorrow at 1:00, but you know your father. He will want to be at the airport at 11:00." Arizona swallowed and nodded. Barbara put her arm around her daughter's shoulder "Arizona dear, don't be so nervous."

She placed her head on her Mother's shoulder and nodded. "I just don't want to mess this up Mom."

Barbara squeezed her daughter lightly and said "She wants this too."

They heard a car pull up and Sofia ran in first carrying her bag of school supplies, while Daniel and Callie carried in bag after bag of groceries.

Arizona said "Wow! Did you leave anything in the store?"

Callie smiled "Not much I'm afraid. I uh just wanted to make sure I had enough. I didn't want to have to leave you to go back."

Arizona said "Callie, you can leave me long enough to go to the store."

Callie shook her head "Nope, nice try though."

Arizona smiled and said "So how is Sofia going to get to school?"

Callie's face fell, she hadn't thought of that. Barbara took the opportunity to step in "Arizona, I don't want to hear from Callie that you are being difficult."

Arizona protested "I'm not being difficult." She pouted. Sofia came over to show her Momma her school supplies. "I have 2 folders. Mommy bought me a new lunchbox. See?" As she she opened it "It has a drink bottle and everything." She was so excited.

Arizona looked at Callie and smiled. She loved sharing these moments with her. Callie returned the smile "Sofia, why don't you take your Momma into the living room so I can put all these groceries away and start dinner."

Sofia took Arizona's hand and walked with her to the couch. Callie watched them and smiled. Daniel went back outside to check something in the garage. Barbara helped Callie unload all the groceries. "Callie, Arizona wasn't kidding. You bought out the store."

Callie said "I just bought all the stuff I needed to make Arizona's favorites."

Barbara laughed "Callie dear, I don't think you have to try so hard."

Callie shrugged "I have a lot to make up for and I'm not going to hold back." She started dinner and made chicken parmigiana. One meal that Arizona usually asked for when she had a bad day. Barbara helped and they chatted away. Arizona walked into kitchen and said "That smells wonderful. How much longer?" As she pinched a piece of garlic bread and dipped it into the sauce.

Barbara smacked her hand playfully and told Arizona to help set the table. They sat around the table talking after they finished eating. Callie looked to Sofia and told her it was bath time. "Can Momma help?" She asked.

Arizona said "I would love to." They started towards the bathroom. Daniel said "Callie, you should go with them."

Callie replied "I need to clean up dinner first."

Daniel shook his head no "You cooked. I'll clean it up. Go be with them."

Callie walked down the hallway way and she could hear Arizona singing a silly song to Sofia, who was giggling. Callie leaned on the door frame and just watch the loves of her life. Sofia finally noticed her other Mother and waved. Arizona turned and smiled "I forgot how much fun bath time is, and I'm probably going to need a new shirt." She laughed and showed Callie how wet her shirt was. Arizona pulled Sofia up and wrapped her in a towel. While she was drying Sofia off, Callie left to go get Arizona a dry shirt. Sofia was dressed and Arizona started to brush her daughter's long hair.

Sofia asked "Can you braid it for me Momma?"

Arizona kissed her daughter's temple "Of course sweetie."

Callie returned and handed Arizona a dry shirt. She said "Sofia, when you are finished in here, you need to go say goodnight to Grandma and Grandpa and then I will come and read you a story."

Sofia said "Okay but I want you both to read to me."

Callie shook her head and said to Arizona "She sure is getting bossy."

Arizona snorted "Wonder where she gets that from."

Callie pretended to be insulted and they both laughed. She picked up the wet towels and cleaned up the toys from the bathtub. Arizona had her back to Callie so she decided to go ahead and change into the dry shirt. Callie turned around in time to see Arizona's bare back. She quickly turned back around, but she could feel the heat rising to her face. Wow she was not expecting that.

Sofia came running back in and said "I picked a book." As she grabbed both her mothers hands and proceeded to walk into her bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

Callie was up early the next morning and started breakfast. She normally wasn't a morning person but she had slept with Sofia the night before and that was not comfortable at all. The girl was like a kick boxer in her sleep. She started cutting up some fresh fruit and was trying to decide on eggs or pancakes when Barbara walked in. "Good morning Callie. How did you sleep?"

Callie laughed "You mean with hurricane Sofia? Do you want eggs or pancakes?"

Barbara said "I think I should make my biscuits and gravy. Arizona hasn't had them in a while and I can teach you my secret gravy recipe."

They made the biscuits and put them in the oven and started on the gravy. Daniel made his way into the kitchen wheeling the suitcases by the door. Callie poured him a cup of coffee and handed it to him. Sofia and Arizona came in next. Callie made a cup of coffee for Arizona. "Mmm that's gggood. Thank you Callie. Mom you made your gravy?"

Barbara replied "Nope, Callie did."

"You showed Callie how to make your gravy?" Arizona asked in obvious shock. "I have asked you for years for your recipe."

Both Barbara and Callie started laughing. Barbara said "Sweetie, I can't give you my recipe. It's for people who can cook."

Arizona scoffed "I can cook. Richard and I took a cooking class. Who do you think feeds me?"

Barbara said "Putting granola in yogurt isn't cooking."

Arizona replied with a grunt and went to sit at the table. Sofia came and climbed up in her Momma's lap. Callie said "Careful Sofia, you don't want to hurt your Momma."

Arizona said "She's fine Callie." Daniel came in with the newspaper and handed Arizona the comic page for her and Sofia to look at while they waited on breakfast. Sofia and Arizona were giggling and being silly when Barbara said "Okay girls let's clear the table for breakfast.

After breakfast cleared, Arizona went to help Sofia get dressed for the day while Callie cleaned up the kitchen. She told Barbara to go spend time with the girls since they would be leaving in a few hours.

About 10:15 the doorbell rang and Callie answered it, it was Meredith and Zola. Callie had asked her to come sit with Arizona so she could take the Robbins to the airport. Arizona was not happy "Callie I can sit by myself for one hour. I don't need a babysitter."

Callie replied "I know. I just thought Meredith could bring Zola over for a while and the girls could play and" she stammered "and Meredith is your Doctor. She needs to check your incision."

Arizona shook her head "You're not fooling anyone Callie."

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just...I can't leave you alone. I mean I guess I could have made your parents take a cab or asked Karev to take them, but that's kinda rude. I mean after all they've done." Callie said nervously.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Arizona looked puzzled.

Meredith interrupted and said "I suggested that I bring Zola by and sit with you so Callie could take your parents." She could see the skepticism on Arizona's face. "No really, it's true. Callie and I were talking and she told me she was apprehensive about leaving you alone and I just thought I could help."

The Colonel walked in and said "Callie? Are you ready?" Barbara hugged her daughter and granddaughter and thanked Meredith for saving Arizona. There were hugs and tears all around. Callie and the Robbins left to go to the airport while the girls went back to Sofia's room to play.

Meredith asked Arizona "How are you feeling? Is your incision okay?"

Arizona nodded "It's fine. I sure am going to miss them."

Meredith replied "Yeah, your parents are great, I guess that's what makes you such a great Mom." She patted her on the arm.

Arizona said "Meredith, you are a great Mom too. Your kids are great."

Meredith asked "So, how are things with you and Callie?"

Arizona replied "Um, good. I guess. I mean my parents have been here. But we've been spending time together with Sofia and it's so good." She smiled "My Mom has always said to take one day at a time and if you have a bad day, tomorrow is a new one."

Meredith said "That's sounds like good advice. Just remember that if you need to talk, that I am here for you."

They spent the next hour or so chatting about stuff at the hospital when Callie returned. Arizona laughed "The Colonel wouldn't let you stay would he?"

Callie said "Of course he wouldn't, he said waiting at the airport was not a productive way to spend my time." She laughed "I see where you get your stubbornness from."

Meredith stood and said "Zola and I should probably go and give Maggie a break from Bailey and Ellis."

Arizona thanked her for being a good babysitter and they all laughed at that.

Callie fixed a light lunch for the three of them and they decided to watch a movie. Sofia picked out a Disney movie and within minutes she was asleep. Arizona said "We should probably turn this off so she can finish it when she wakes up."

Callie turned it off and said "I'm sorry about the gravy recipe and your Mom, I didn't know she wouldn't give you a her recipe. It was her suggestion."

"Callie I know that wasn't you. There is no reason to apologize. Can I uh, ask you something?" Arizona asked.

Callie nodded "Anything, what do you want to know?"

"What happened with you and Penny?" She asked nervously.

"Oh, um well I guess I jumped the gun on that. I mean...gosh this is hard"Callie was saying when Arizona interrupted "That's okay, you don't have to."

"No, I do. I owe you an explanation. I didn't want another failed relationship. So that was why I agreed to go to New York. When I lost custody, it hurt. I guess I was secretly relieved a little but I didn't know what to do, you gave me plane tickets. I needed to make this work. It was wrong, Sofia hated being away from you. I was having a hard time adjusting at work and Penny was never there. I wasn't happy, Sofia wasn't happy. When Meredith called me about you being missing, I felt horrible. I was the reason for all of us being unhappy and all you wanted was for all of us to be happy." Callie had started to cry and Arizona squeezed her hand.

Arizona asked "Did you love her?"

Callie said "I thought I did. But now I realize that although I cared for her, it wasn't love."

They had been talking for over an hour when Sofia started to stir. "Did I miss my movie?"

Callie said "No Sweetie, we turned it off. We can start it back up again."


	18. Chapter 18

Callie was up early the next morning. It was Sofia's first day back at her old school. She made pancakes and and was preparing Sofia's lunch for the day. She went to wake up Sofia who jumped right out of bed. Excited to be returning to school with her friends. Callie walked down the hallway and knocked on Arizona's door. She didn't get a response. She slowly opened the door and saw the blonde was still asleep. "Arizona? You asked me to wake you so you could see Sofia off to school." She walked over and placed her hand on Arizona's shoulder "Arizona?" Usually the blonde was a light sleeper so the lack of response concerned Callie.

One eye finally peeped open. "Hi, is she up?" Arizona asked.

Callie nodded in response "You can stay in bed if your not feeling up to it."

"No, I don't want to miss this." Arizona replied as she slowly sat up. She didn't bother to put on her leg. She grabbed her robe and her crutches and headed to the kitchen. "Good morning miss, are you excited for school?"

"Oh I am, Zola was telling me all about our teacher Ms. Cook." Sofia said as she was eating her pancakes "She said she is really nice. I'm going to go brush my teeth. Momma will you braid my hair?" Arizona nodded and the little took off to finish getting ready.

Callie asked "Arizona are you feeling alright?" She could sense something was off.

Arizona replied "I didn't sleep very well and I have a slight headache. Amelia said I could get headaches. I'll take some ibuprofen in a bit and it should go away."

Sofia returned with her hairbrush and Arizona braided her daughter's hair. She kissed her daughter and told her to get her things together. Callie handed Arizona some ibuprofen and a bottle of water. Arizona went to sit on the couch. She kissed her daughter and wished her a good day. She laid back on the couch and fell asleep.

When Callie returned from taking Sofia to school 40 minutes later she found Arizona in the same spot she left her in. She covered her with a blanket and went to clean up breakfast. She cleaned up around the house which really didn't need it since Barbara had been staying there. She made a light lunch for them and decided it was time to wake the blonde. Callie knew was probably hungry because she didn't eat any of the breakfast she had fixed. She watched her sleep for a moment and couldn't remember ever seeing something so beautiful. She kneeled on the floor in front of Arizona and placed her hand on her rubbed her thumb along her cheek and whispered "God you are so beautiful." Arizona started to stir. Callie whispered "Arizona sweetie, I made some lunch. Do you think you can eat?"

Arizona's eyes opened "What time is it?" As she stretched her arms.

Callie said "It's almost 12:30, how is your headache?"

Arizona said "It's good, I'm good. Thanks." She sat up and Callie handed her her crutches. They walked into the kitchen and Callie pulled the chair out so Arizona could sit. She brought the plates to the table and Arizona dove right in. She didn't realize how hungry she was. Callie told her how excited Sofia was and even though she said she was too big for it, she let Callie walk her inside, since it was her first day and all.

Arizona smiled. "She is growing up so fast."

Callie agreed with her. Arizona smiled and said "Um Callie? Can I ask a favor?"

Callie nodded and said "Anything."

Arizona said "Can you help me take a shower?" She looked at her ex wife and was surprised to see a shocked expression and then something else she couldn't identify but she didn't miss the blush that rose from the brunette's neck up her cheeks. "Of course I can help."

Arizona smiled and bit her lip "Thanks Callie." They made their way down the hallway. Arizona propped her crutches against the wall and Callie went to get some towels. When she returned to the bathroom Arizona had begun to get undressed. Callie caught her breath because it felt like all the air was sucked out of the room. The sound startled Arizona and started to lose her balance and fell forward. She reached out and fell directly into Callie's arms. Their eyes locked and she said "Hi Calliope." As she leaned in connected her lips to the brunette's. It started slow and began to heat up. They separated for air and Arizona said "I missed you."


	19. Chapter 19

Once they separated, Callie rested her forehead against Arizona's "Arizona, we have to stop. I can't..."

Arizona pulled back "Oh, I uh, I'm sorry, I got it wrong. I just thought that..."

Callie interrupted when she saw the tears in Arizona's eyes. "No no no, you didn't. You didn't get it wrong."

"It's okay Callie, you don't have have to explain. I shouldn't have..."

Callie interrupted again "No, you don't understand. Please let me explain. I want to. Oh God do I want to. More than anything, but I don't want to hurt you. I want to do this right. I'm not taking any chances with us." She placed her hand on Arizona's chin and raised her head so they were looking eye to eye. She wiped the tears that were flowing out of the blonde "Please,don't cry. I don't want to be responsible for your tears. Arizona I have hurt you so much. I want to put you and your feelings first. Right now, physically, you are not ready. But I want to make sure you are ready emotionally too. I want to romance you. You deserve so much and I'm going to make sure you get it all. Okay?"

Arizona nodded and Callie leaned in and gave her a tender kiss. "Let's get you cleaned up before I have to go get Sofia okay?"

The rest of the day was uneventful. When Callie returned from picking Sofia up, Arizona was waiting with a snack for the little one. She helped Sofia with her homework while Callie prepared dinner. It was less awkward with Sofia there. Occasionally Arizona would look up to see Callie staring at her.

After bath and bedtime story, Sofia was down for the night. Callie said to Arizona "You have your first occupational therapy session and Meredith wants to check your incision and I'm sure Amelia will want to see you as well."

Arizona replied "I'm not sure I need any therapy Callie. I'm doing fine. I will be happy to get these stitches out though "

Callie said "You know Bailey is not going to let you return without it. Just go in there and be a rockstar and they will tell Bailey how great you are and then you can be finished with it. You haven't said anything but how is your leg doing?"

Arizona responded "It's fine, it hasn't cramped up anymore but I am limited to my movements. Once I get my stitches out and can move around more, it probably will cramp some. I was out with the flu for 4 days and I stayed in bed the entire time. When I finally got out of bed the 5th day and put my leg back on, I could only wear it for for a couple of hours because it started to swell."

"Arizona, you were in bed for 4 days? Who took care of you?" Asked Callie.

Arizona said "Andrew was still living here, so every morning he would bring me a cooler full of bottled water and he tried to get me to eat but I couldn't keep anything down. On day 2 he brought an IV from the hospital and hooked me up so I wouldn't dehydrate. He was really sweet."

Callie looked guilty "I had no idea, I am so sorry Arizona."

Arizona replied "Hey, you had no way of knowing. You need to stop beating yourself up over everything that has happened to me. Everything is not your fault. We both made mistakes. Can we just...I don't know, start fresh? I mean, I know we have history and we have a daughter but can we just forget all the bad and really start new? When I started seeing Dr Dawson again she told me to write down all my feelings to process them and I realized that by writing down everything that made me angry or made me feel bad about myself that I was able to let it all go. It helped me move on. So maybe we could just let go of all the bad so we can start fresh what do you think?"

Hearing Arizona talk about writing down her feelings caused a wave of guilt to hit Callie. She had intruded on Arizona's privacy by reading her journal and she knew she couldn't start fresh without coming clean to what she had done. "Um Arizona, I need to tell you something. I want you to know it wasn't my intention, but I did do it and I am ashamed of it and it wasn't fair to you and I understand if you're mad and can't forgive me because I'm not sure I forgive myself..."

Arizona interrupted "Gosh Callie what did you do? Did you kick a puppy or something?" She was trying to lighten the mood because she could tell that Callie was having a hard time.

Callie smiled weakly "I uh, I read your journal. Not all of it, just the first page and I know it was wrong. I'm sorry Arizona, I keep doing this. I keep hurting you. I understand if you don't want to be with me. At this point, I wouldn't want to be with me." She looked down at her hands until Arizona started speaking.

"Callie, its okay. I'm not mad. I figured someone looked at it. I'm actually glad it was you and not my Mom. There's some stuff in there that I wouldn't want her reading about. I would be horrified if I knew she read about my 'intimate' thoughts. If you only read the first page then I should probably apologize, I was harsh and most of it was directed towards you."

Callie interrupted "No Arizona, you don't need to apologize at all. Everything you wrote was the truth. I deserved it." She noticed the time" it's getting late, we should probably get ready for bed, we have a big day tomorrow."

Arizona agreed and when they passed in the hallway Callie asked "Can I have a hug?"

Arizona smiled "Of course." As she wrapped her arms around her ex wife "Goodnight Calliope."

The next morning they all rushed out the house together. Sofia had school and Arizona had appointments at the hospital. They dropped Sofia off and headed for Arizona's appointment with Meredith. Callie asked Arizona if she would be okay going to see Meredith alone? She wanted to speak with someone and figured it would be a good time. Arizona agreed.

Meredith walked into the room "Hey Arizona, I just saw Callie in the hallway. She said she'll be back in about 15 minutes. Is everything okay?"

Arizona smiled "Yes, everything is fine. I think these stitches are ready to come out."

Meredith smiled "Let me see first." She examined them and agreed "Okay, this may feel a little weird." She said as she started to pull out the stitches. When she was finished she gave Arizona some cream and told her to put it on the incision. It would prevent it from being dry and itchy. "Everything else okay? How are you feeling?"

Arizona replied "I feel good. Are you going to release me?"

Meredith said "Well, from my standpoint you are good, but it was all up to Amelia and Bailey now."

Arizona bit her lip and asked shyly "Meredith is it okay if I have sex?"


	20. Chapter 20

Meredith looked up at Arizona, she was not expecting that question. "Oh, um well Arizona are you ready for sex? I mean physically there isn't anything to hold you back but are you ready?"

Arizona blushed a little "I appreciate your concern. It actually is nice to have someone look out for me, but Meredith, I finally have Callie back in my life. I don't want to waste any time. I mean what if she leaves again?"

"Arizona, you know that's not a good reason to have sex." Meredith placed her hand on Arizona's arm. "You can't just have sex to prevent her from leaving. Have you two talked?"

Arizona replied "We have talked. Meredith, I love her. I always have. She's scared to hurt me. She wants to take it slow. It's just...the last time we had sex was so good and then it got bad and I don't want it to be the last time we make love. I'm sorry, that's sappy and you probably don't want to hear it." She looked down at her hands.

"No. Arizona, I get it. I'm not totally heartless." Meredith said with a sad smile. "Talk to her." Meredith paged Amelia so she could see Arizona. They continued to talk and Meredith suggested she take Sofia tonight so Arizona and Callie could have some alone time to work things out.

Meredith left the room when Amelia arrived. She ran into Callie who was coming back to the room. "Hey Meredith, is she good?" Callie asked.

Meredith answered "She is. I removed her sutures. She seems to be doing really well. I paged Amelia so she can check her out too. How are you doing?"

Callie replied "I'm good. We are getting along so well. We have been talking and I am just trying to take things slow so we can do it right." She smiled at Meredith, she was really happy and it showed.

Meredith said "Uh Callie? You may want to speed some things up." As she walked away.

Callie was confused by that remark but didn't have time to think about it. She continued on into the room where Arizona was being examined by Amelia. "Hey, sorry I'm late. Is everything okay?"

Amelia smiled "Couldn't be better, we have a star patient here."

Arizona asked hopefully "Does that mean I don't have to do therapy?"

Amelia replied "Well, I am okay with that. I mean you are a doctor and I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't put your patients at risk. But you need to promise me that you say something if anything feels off. Are you good with that?" Arizona readily agreed. Amelia continued "I'm still not releasing you to drive or work yet. Take another week and come back half days at first, okay? That should keep the chief happy."

Arizona was relieved. She wanted to go see the chief to keep her updated. They walked through the hallways getting stopped frequently because everyone wanted to know how Dr Robbins was doing. They finally finished at the hospital when Callie suggested lunch. They decided to just pick it up and take it back home. Because although Arizona was feeling better their activities today had made her tired.

When they arrived home, they set up the food in the living room so Arizona could remove her prosthetic and prop up her leg. Callie said "I went to see Dr Dawson while you were with Meredith." Arizona looked concerned but let Callie finish "I decided to make an appointment because I want our relationship to be healthy. Is that okay with you?"

Arizona replied "Sure, I still see her. Maybe we can have some sessions together?"

Callie smiled and reached out to squeeze Arizona's hand. Arizona continued"Um Meredith offered to keep Sofia for the night to let us talk or whatever."

She glanced sideways at Callie to see her reaction and she just nodded and said "After lunch I can pack her a bag and take it to Meredith's house."

Arizona had butterflies. When Callie returned she was going to talk to her and hopefully other things as well. When she left, Arizona went and took a quick shower. She dressed in only her silk robe and laid on the bed waiting for Callie to return.

She heard the door open and held her breath. She was so nervous. Callie called out to her because she wasn't in the kitchen or the living room. She could hear her walking down the hallway "Arizona? Are you in here?" She stopped at the door way "Are you okay?" She was worried that the blonde had over done it today.

Arizona nodded and smiled "Hey, uh do you think you could massage my leg?"

Callie stepped forward, she was really concerned. She reached down and started massaging when Arizona placed her hand on top of hers and said "Higher." She had a twinkle in her eye and right away Callie remembered that night so long ago.

"Arizona." Callie said in a concerned voice.

Arizona placed her finger on Callie's lips to hush her. "Callie, I know you want to wait. But I don't think we should. Things happen. Bad things happen all the time. To me, to you, to us. I spent 2 days in a ravine by myself thinking I was going to die. I don't want to wait anymore. I want us to be together. I love you. I always have. Do you want to be together? Do you love me?"

Callie nodded and Arizona said "Show me." As she leaned in to kiss her ex wife.


	21. Chapter 21

As they laid there holding onto each other Callie noticed a tear rolling down Arizona's cheek. "Hey, are you okay?" She leaned up to look into those blue eyes. "Arizona did I hurt you?"

Arizona shook her head "No, I'm not hurt. These are happy tears. I just... I wanted this for so long, I didn't think that you would ever love me again."

Callie held her tighter "Arizona. I love you and I will always love you. You don't ever need to worry about that okay?"

Arizona nodded and nuzzled her nose further into Callie's neck. "So we're okay then? Right? I mean we're together again?"

Callie laughed "Oh we are together. You are stuck with me. We are going to live the rest of our lives together. We are going to get on each other's nerves. We are going to fight and we are going to make up. We are going to love each other and embarrass our kids and get gray hair and sit in rocking chairs."

Arizona looked up into brown soulful eyes "Kids huh?"

Callie smiled and said "Yep" as she reached down and kissed the love of her life.

the end


End file.
